The role of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to support the investigators of the SPORE in Lymphoma in their research efforts, including laboratory experiments, molecular studies and the design and analysis of clinical trials. In laboratory experiments, core members will assist in the formulation of the experimental design and in the analysis and interpretation of the data at the conclusion of the study. In molecular studies, Core members will closely interface with the members of the Biospecimen Repository Core, and will have primary responsibility of merging molecular and clinical data, followed by appropriate statistical analysis and reporting. In the clinical trial design phase, a core member will conduct a protocol review with the principal investigator. Based on this, a statistical section for the protocol will be provided, outlining major scientific objectives, population to be studied, primary and secondary endpoints, experimental design, a randomization procedure if necessary, analysis plans, and a targeted sample size justified in probabilistic terms. At the conclusion of the trial, data analyses will be performed to assess outcomes of the primary and secondary endpoints stated in the protocol. If current statistical methodology does not adequately address a research question in this SPORE, alternative methodologies will be explored. Specific Aim 1: To provide statistical and bioinformatic expertise in experimental design, data analysis and interpretation. The core will be involved in the studies from the conception stage all the way to its completion and dissemination. Specific Aim 2: To develop and/or adapt and implement novel statistical and bioinformatic methodologies to meet need when standard methods are less than optimal. Specific Aim 3: To provide informatics infrastructure to enable collaboration and data sharing among the various projects and the three institutions that constitute this spore.